Fuzz: It's Gettin' Fuzzier!
by 02nekofankanojo02
Summary: This is a sequel to my story called Fuzz! Read that first, then read this one... if you don't, you won't get this one at all! please R&R Sorry! OUT OF ORDER!
1. That damn cat!

This is a continuation of Fuzz because I absolutely couldn't stay away from it. I loved it so much! There is a twist in this one! Haha! I'm not telling you what! Mew! I love cats! So does my friend.. We now say "mew" after like everything we say... don't ask Mew? and these are all high pitched... I don't even know why I am telling you all this... AHHH! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! MEEEWWWWWW! I'm done... I think... O.o o.O (I like mirrors.. I get to look at how beautiful I am... haha just kidding!) edit: ugly (that was from kuroineko) (my sissy!)

Disclaimer: I don't own it...

* * *

"Shut the hell up! That damn cat is starting to piss me off!" said Kyou, pushing him off the table again. 

It mewed loudly and walked back over to Tohru.

"Awww! You are so kawaii! I love you Fuzz!" she said, picking him up and hugging tightly.

"Mew!"

"Oh sorry about that Fuzz." she said loosening her grip. He escaped and went back over to Kyou to taunt him.

"Haha! She likes me more than you! I got the girl! You didn't! Ha Ha! Mew!" he said annoyingly to Kyou.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked the cat.

Everbody at the table looked at him when they realised that he was talking to the cat.

"Haha! They can't understand me! I'm a cat remember? They all think you're crazy... but then again.. you are. Crazy for Tohru. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so jealous when she likes me more than you." he said matter-of-factly.

"Don't say it like that!" yelled Kyou, standing up suddenly.

"Um, Kyou? Are you okay? I think you should lie down. You are talking to a cat like it was talking to you! You are starting to worry me." said Shigure, being an idiot. (like always..)

"Shut the hell up! It is talking to me! You just can't understand it because you aren't cats!" said Kyou angrily. He was getting really mad at this cat.

* * *

They finally got through their little discussion about whether Kyou was crazy. They decided he wasn't and stopped bothering him. Although the cat didn't. It taunted him all through dinner and while he was getting ready for bed.

* * *

That night, the cat finally left him alone when Tohru went to bed so that it could stay the night in her room. That of course, bothered Kyou greatly. He didn't like the idea of another boy sleeping in the same room as his Tohru. Well, she wasn't exactly his, but he still didn't like the fact that that... that thing would dare stay in the same room as her with Kyou still in the house. He tried to stop thinking about it and go to sleep, but the harder he tried, the harder it became.

* * *

Tohru was in bed when all of a sudden, she felt something jump into her bed. Startled, she sat up quickly and tried to look at what it was, but the light was off. Instead, she felt for whatever it was and her hand reached a big ball of fur. 

"Oh, good! It's just you! You scared me Fuzz!" she exclaimed.

"Mew?"

"Hehe! Goodnight Fuzz!"

'_Goodnight Tohru..._'

* * *

The next morning, when she woke up, Fuzz was gone. She looked around and realised that her door was open. She didn't remember opening it last night, and she knew that the cat couldn't open it. She figured that he probably scratched at the door and someone heard him and opened the door for him. She didn't hear any of that either though. She got out of bed nevertheless and got dressed for the day.

* * *

End of chappie 1 of the sequel to Fuzz! How do you like it? R&R!Thankydoodles everybodies! 


	2. I'm too sexy!

Well, here it is... the second chapter of the sequel of Fuzz! I hope you like! I should put more Yuki in this one... heh... he hasn't really been in this fic that much... but in this chapter, he plays a big role! Can't wait!

Chapter 2: I'm too sexy

Tohru left her room and found the cat in the kitchen. He was eating food from the dish they had gotten him the other day.

(Two days later)

Kyou and Yuki are arguing (as usual), only this time it was over what channel to watch. Kyou was sitting right in front of the TV, changing the channel manually; Yuki was on the couch, changing it with the remote. Kyou kept switching it to the tournament channel (karate), and Yuki was switching it to a channel somewhat like the home/gardening television (HGTV) channel.

All of a sudden, Fuzz showed up right beside Kyou.

"Leave me alone you stupid cat!" said Kyou.

"Oh the irony! I never thought I'd hear Kyou-kun say that! Not after all the times he's told Yuki-kun NOT to call him that!" said Shigure walking into the living room.

"Shut up, you damn dog!" yelled Kyou.

"Yeah... you tell him Kyou!" said Fuzz.

"You keep your mouth shut!" he said pushing the cat away, a little too rough, though, because he fell over.

"Who do you think you are, pushing me over like that? You can't just push me over like that! I'll show you!"

"Really? How are you going to do that?"

"I'll get her... You just wait... She'll forget all about you and-"

"How? She's known ME longer! So HA!

"Who is this 'she'?" asked Shigure.

"Stay out of this, dammit!"

"Hehe... I'm too sexy for my fur, too sexy for my fur, so sexy it hurts!"

At this point, Kyou plucked out one of Fuzz's furs.

"OUCH! What was that for, you infernal brat?"

"Well, you just said you were too sexy for it anywa-... Leave me alone you damn rat!" he said looking at Yuki who was giving him an odd stare.

"I wasn't bothering you." said Yuki.

"You were looking at me... gah! Just leave me alone!"

"Aww, are you having trouble with the little mousy! You could use some of my help. You know.. I believe I have... somewhat of a... sort of... what would you call it? Uh... lucky fur! That is what makes that girl like me so much more than you! But I have way too much you can have some... if you want." he said, plucking out more of his fur. He put it on Kyou's leg.

"What is that cat doing?" whispered Shigure to Yuki.

"Um... What's going on Kyou-kun?" asked Tohru, walking into the living room. She had just come home from staying at Hana's house for a day.

His face turned bright red when she walked into the room. He hadn't intended for her to hear that particular sentence. (Though she hadn't even heard it. All she heard was the cat's meowing)

"I think Fuzz is... hungry! Yeah let's feed it!" said Kyou, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"Well, I think I will go write some more for that impatient editor of mine." said Shigure with a sigh.

"I should go see if anything is ready to be picked." said Yuki, getting up off the couch and stretching.

"I'll go with you! I can help you carry stuff back home." she said with a smile.

"I'm gonna make sure this little guy gets enough to eat." he said, then, under his breath, he said, "to last the rest of his short life."

So Yuki went outside to the garden with Tohru at his heels, Shigure went to his office to sit there and be bored (because, he never actually writes...), and Kyou went off to the kitchen to feed the cat.

"Come here you little runt... have some food." he said the end a little too cheery for Fuzz's liking. He followed nonetheless.

As Fuzz ate the food, Kyou kept pouring more into the little dish. After a while, though, he stopped pouring the food and set the bag down in front of Fuzz.

"What do you want me to do with it?" asked the cat looking up at Kyou with a fat little cat body.

"I want you to eat it... I'm getting tired of pouring it into your stupid little dish! Damn cat..." then, when he was half-way up the stairs, he muttered, "Let's see how Tohru likes Mr. Fat-cat..." he snickered to himself.

HAHAHAHA! You will have to wait... and see what happens to Fuzz... I love this story!


	3. What? He was hungry!

Well... Here it is... the 3rd chapter of the sequel of Fuzz! Do you like it so far? Here it is! (sorry to keep you waiting...)

And SakuraKino... you may be on to something.. then again maybe not... he may be.. then again.. he could just be a really smart cat...

(30 min. later)

Kyou walked into the living room to see if Fuzz had finished the food... he had... THE ENTIRE BAG! (If you ask me... Fuzz is pretty damn stupid.. )

He saw the cat sitting on the living room floor trying to get up on the couch. He could hardly lift his front paws off the floor.

He walked to the door to go outside so he could get some fresh air, and right when he opened the door, Tohru ran straight into him and -poof-

"Kyou! I'm sorry!" she said.

"Grr... don't worry about it." He said angrily. He went into another room.

She walked into the living room and saw Fuzz... only... she made the same mistake that got him there in the first place.

"Kyou? What happened?" she asked, horrified.

"Whaddya mean? I'm right here!" he said, walking into the living room. (After having 'pooped' back)

"Eh... um... what happened to Fuzz?

"He was hungry.. So I fed him."

"How much did you feed him? He looks like a blimp!" said Shigure staring at the VERY fat cat known as Fuzz.

"We should get more cat food. He's going to be wanting more of it." said Kyou mischeivously.

"Didn't we just buy some? And then we went to the park, and you got all mad so I hugged you to calm you down a little. We were almost home and you-" Kyou cut Tohru off there.

"Changed back into a person!" he said nervously. Tohru's face turned bright red at the realization of what she had almost done.

"Yeah! That's.. what he did! Hehe..." she just looked up at him in apology. He looked back at her to let her know not to worry.

"You two love birds need to find a room... or something to that effect..."

Kyou hit Shigure on the top of the head and Tohru started mumbling.

Later, Kyou went up to the roof to be away from that stupid dog Shigure and, of course, Tohru followed. He noticed something was on her mind so he decided to try to help.

He scooted a little closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know you can talk to me if you have anything you need to say.." he said softly.

"Well, there is one thing... I still don't get why you don't like Fuzz... I mean you said you don't like it when he makes me happy! Does that mean you don't like it when I'm happy?"

"No! That's not it at all! Don't ever say that again!" he said cupping her chin in his hand and pointing her face towards him. Tohru had a scared look in her eye and he knew he had scared her so he talked more softly. "I'm just mad because I can't make you as happy as he can."

She giggled. "Yes you do! I just don't show it as much as with Fuzz! In fact I like you more than Fuzz.." she trailed off. She was looking into his eyes, and he into hers.

All of a sudden, Tohru had to cough! She turned away so she wouldn't cough on him. He was happy for the excuse to look away. It wasn't because he hadn't liked looking into her beautiful face, but he couldn't bring himself to look away and his arm was getting stiff from leaning on it.

Hey laid back and looked up at the stars. Tohru laid down next to him and did the same.

"Kyou?" asked Tohru softly.

"Yeah?" he asked. It was kind of loud though and he barely noticed her flinch.

"Do you think Yuki knows about us?" she asked him.

"Why would that damn rat know?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"I don't know, I was just wondering if you thought maybe Shigure told him what we did..."

"If he did... I'll kick his ass!"

Tohru giggled. She looked over at Kyou to see him lay back down.

"The night sky is so pretty! Don't you think so Kyou?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah... it is."

The wind started blowing. It got kind of cold sitting there on the roof. Kyou looked over at Tohru to see her shivering.

"Do you want a blanket? I'll go get you one." he said caringly.

She looked up into his face and saw that he had that caring look in his eye. "No, I'll be fine!" she said. She didn't want him to leave.

He just shrugged and looked back up at the stars. She continued to stare at him with her big brown eyes and a smile on her face. He noticed her still looking and smiling at him and said, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No! There's nothing on your face!" she said giggling. She just kept giggling in that way that made him like her so much. If only she knew how much he wanted her to be his for the rest of his life! Her giggling finally subsided.

Kyou took her chin in his hand and leaned in. He kissed her lightly at first. She tensed up at the surprise, but then relaxed. She kissed him back, deeper. She put her hand onhis back. She was still careful though. She didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment.

They heard the door open underneath them. Kyou tried to ignore it, but then he heard an all too familiar (not to mention, stupid) voice.

"Kyou-kun where are you?"

* * *

So... How did you like the fluff? I sure hope u did! It was kind of hard to write... so... enjoy it! Or else! lol I'm just kidding... but seriously I really hope u liked it! XD well, see you next chapter!


End file.
